The embodiments herein relate generally to golfing, and more particularly, to a golf practice board for improving a golfer's swing.
The most important part of the golf swing is when the golf club impacts the golf ball. It is the golfer's desire to hit the ball with the center of the golf club's face. This usually involves hitting the ground just before the golf ball, traveling through the golf ball in a straight line to the target, and resulting in a small divot after the golf ball.
Having a resettable practice board that indicates the impact location and path after making contact with the golf ball is beneficial for learning how to hit the golf ball with the golfer's desired results.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0128493 uses artificial grass that flattens to indicate the path of the club, but it can be difficult to distinguish between flattened grass and non-flattened grass quickly and easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,956 uses an artificial grass blade that has a two colored membrane that clicks over a stiffener, which is supposed to indicate a blade of grass that has contact with the club. However, construction of the artificial grass blades is complex and does not allow the artificial grass blade to bend over, but instead has the membrane click, meaning the that grass blade is always in an upright position. Because of the complex construction, the device is costly to produce.
Therefore, what is needed is a golf practice board that clearly displays the golf club head's impact point and club head path with ground contact, while simultaneously having a simplified structural design as compared to the prior art.